Au fil des saisons
by bagin31
Summary: Quatre saisons pour construire une relation, pour que deux êtres dissemblables apprennent à s'apprécier. Ecrit pour la communauté 30 baisers.
1. Les sanglots longs des violons de

Voici une autre histoire sur le couple Severus/ Hermione sur les thèmes "malade" et "vague" de la communauté LJ 30 baisers. Composée de 4 chapitres, elle sera mis à jour tous les quinze jours ou toutes les trois semaines. Tout dépendra de l'avancement sur d'autres projets et de ma capacité à rattraper le retard monstre sur les réponses aux commentaires

Pour ce qui suivent les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, la série sera mis à jour à la fin de cette fiction et de façon régulière (non les drabbles ne dorment pas dans mon ordinateur depuis décembre 2010)

Super bêta ou Arwenn a fait preuve d'abnégation en lisant et commentant cela !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne<strong>...(1)

Severus déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit, souffrant comme d'habitude d'insomnie. La victoire sur Voldemort n'avait pas mis fin comme il avait pu l'espérer à ses troubles du sommeil. Non, son cœur était plus léger, mais sa conscience terrible lui chuchotait toujours des mots perfides et accusateurs pour lui rappeler ses choix. Il dormait, certes, mais toujours lorsque la petite aiguille avait, au moins par deux fois, franchi le cadran de l'horloge.

Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements quand il remarqua une silhouette appuyée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, tenant dans sa main une photographie et de l'autre un verre d'où des effluves écœurants se dégageaient. L'odorat de Severus était assez connaisseur pour identifier la potion qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre et la discrète odeur de Whisky pur feu sur ses vêtements ne faisait aucun doute sur là dangerosité du mélange des deux.  
>D'un geste vif, il envoya valser le calice et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle le regardait sans le voir, d'un œil hagard. Son regard était voilé par la mince pellicule d'eau, vestiges de larmes versées comme chaque nuit.<p>

En la voyant ainsi, il comprit qu'Hermione n'était plus. Elle était juste en train de se perdre, de sombrer. Comme tous, il pensait que ce serait un mauvais moment à passer, mais qu'elle réussirait à surmonter son chagrin mais non, il devait se rendre à l'évidence elle n'irait jamais mieux. L'affection des siens, la considération de ses amis et collègues n'y changeait rien. Elle était malade.  
>De la plus terrible des maladies : un amour meurtri. La seule douleur que Severus pouvait comprendre parce qu'elle était sienne.<br>Alors, croisant son regard, il prit la décision la moins rationnelle et la plus spontanée de son existence et l'agrippant par le bras, il transplana avec elle sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Ils atterrirent au milieu du salon de la maison de son enfance à Brighton. Peu de lieux était considéré par lui comme un refuge, un endroit où il se sentait chez lui.  
>Sa chambre d'enfant où il se réfugiait était devenu au fil des ans une prison où il s'enfermait pour ne pas entendre les cris de rage de son père et assouvir la colère qui le rongeait en un parricide.<br>Dans Poudlard, seul les cachots sombres et en particulier son laboratoire, où il élaborait ses potions, lui apportait sa part de lumière en l'enveloppant d'une obscurité, d'une lumière si tamisée qu'elle ne l'éblouissait pas, ne le brûlait par sa chaleur symbolique et où il pouvait enfin s'accommoder de sa part sombre car elle était enveloppée d'un manteau d'obscurité.

Il y avait enfin, ce seul lieu, baigné de lumière naturelle où il avait passé les meilleures vacances de son existence, en compagnie de sa tante et de Lily. Une période éphémère où il avait apprécié les joies de cette ville Moldu, goûté au contact de l'eau froide sur son corps juvénile et savouré cette sensation des vagues s'entrechoquant avec une certaine douceur sur lui.

Il aimait le parfum des embrumes en cette saison. L'humidité ambiante des temps automnaux qui se confondait avait l'air iodé de la mer. Cette odeur de chien mouillé qui se dégageait, un relent qu'il n'appréciait pas mais qui avait l'avantage d'évoquer une certaine remembrance qui la rendait attachante et précieuse. Il aimait se ressourcer là quelques jours dans l'année, loin de Poudlard, des élèves et des souvenirs qui s'y trouvaient. Dans cette maison il retrouvait la part de son enfance enfouie en lui, cette appétence à la vie qu'il avait perdue depuis bien longtemps. L'effet était éphémère mais ça lui permettait de cicatriser temporairement certaines de ces blessures et de recommencer tant bien que mal à continuer à vivre ou plus exactement survivre.

Hermione le regardait furibonde, elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour laisser échapper milles injures et injections mais aucun mot ne franchit cette barrière. Même la colère ne pouvait venir à bout de son mutisme.  
>Severus la regardait lui jeter son regard le plus sombre, le plus féroce et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant cette tentative. Après avoir eu à supporter le regard glacial de Voldemort, le regard teinté de compassion dérangeante d'Albus, aucun regard ne pouvait le troubler même pas celle de cette insupportable Miss-je..., non elle n'était plus son élève. Elle était devenue professeur à Poudlard, surprenant ainsi tout le monde en renonçant à un poste important au Ministère.<p>

Le premier jour de la rentrée, Severus, comme à l'accoutumée, était assis à la table des professeurs et scrutait avec attention les visages des jeunes élèves, cherchant dans leurs physionomies et attitudes des indices pour savoir dans quelle maison ils seraient affectés.  
>Lorsque tous les élèves furent rentrés, il allât faire ce que sa fonction exigeait et commença la cérémonie du Choixpeau. Contrairement à sa collègue Minerva qui occupait aujourd'hui la fonction de directrice, il n'avait pas pris l'habitude de guider les élèves dans Poudlard lors de leur découverte de l'école. Non, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se transformer en guide touristique pour apprenti-cornichon, il se contentait de faire le strict minimum, énumérant les noms et mettant le Choixpeau sur leurs petites têtes blondes.<p>

Il ne s'étonnait guère des choix de l'artefact et il était fort rare que l'artefact diffère de sa propre estimation, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'impatientait toujours que cette cérémonie prenne fin tant il lui semblait que le Choixpeau tergiversait en vain, pour se mettre en valeur et satisfaire la vanité d'un vieux tissu qui n'avait plus l'éclairage des feux de la rampe qu'un jour par an.  
>Cette année là, pendant qu'il mettait le Choixpeau sur une élève du nom de Roseraie, il fut surpris de voir une silhouette menue se diriger vers la table des professeurs et y prendre place. D'un mouvement de la tête, il interrogea Minerva qui lui sourit en répondant affirmativement à sa question muette. C'était donc ça, la surprise de la directrice : Miss Granger comme professeur.<br>Quand le dernier élève eu rejoint sous les cris de joies de sa maison sa tablée, Severus se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la table centrale. Il ignora Hermione qui esquissa un sourire à son approche et attendit que la Directrice fasse ses annonces. Après celle usuelles sur le règlement, elle présenta le nouveau professeur : Miss Granger, professeur en Arithmancie.

Leurs rapports furent au début fort distants. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne voir en elle que son ancienne élève, de plus une amie de Potter. Harry l'avait exaspéré comme élève, mais il l'insupportait encore plus comme Auror, comme héros de guerre qui ne cessait de louer son courage à tel point qu'il ne cessait de crouler sous les invitations des plus sérieuses au plus farfelues, comme celle des vielles sorcières d'Eastwick qui voulaient récolter des petits bouts de lui dans l'optique d'un clonage en série. Il était obligé de rester à Poudlard pour ne pas subir ces sollicitations quotidiennes non désirées.  
>Mais il s'aperçut que sa compagnie n'était pas aussi déplaisante qu'il l'aurait cru. Il ne dirait pas qu'il la trouvait charmante et d'agréable fréquentation mais elle savait se montrer discrète, polie sans être obséquieuse et savait faire preuve d'une certaine forme d'humour lorsqu'elle évoquait ses rapports avec ses élèves. Il prit plaisir à converser avec elle, bien sûr c'était toujours bref et leur dialogue ne dépassait rarement deux ou trois répliques mais pour lui, elle faisait partie de son paysage, il avait appris à l'accepter à ce poste là.<p>

Il avait vu son regard s'illuminer quand ce grand dadais de rouquin s'était agenouillé devant elle pour lui faire sa demande. Il avait eu en les voyant un petit rictus moqueur devant ce geste traditionnel suranné. Comment une femme éprise de modernisme pouvait-elle supporter ces simagrées ? Quand il vit Hermione se lover tendrement dans ses bras, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, non parce qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard mais parce qu'il en était venu au fil des ans à la considérer comme son amie et l'idée qu'on lui enlève lui paraissait insupportable.  
>Mais il avait fait semblant d'être heureux pour elle, de participer à la félicité ambiante, seul son regard parfois se voilait de regret.<p>

A la fin août, lorsque les professeurs se préparaient pour leur rentrée, la nouvelle tomba. Hermione pâlit, ses yeux ne cessaient de lire et relire la lettre, mais refusaient de croire ce que les mots disaient. Ses bras tombèrent inertes près de son corps, la lettre qui tenait dans sa main était tombée au sol. Severus s'approcha et lut la missive. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard.  
>Hermione ne disait rien, immobile, elle semblait attendre qu'on lui donne infirmation de la nouvelle. Lorsque Bill entra dans la salle, essoufflé, son regard sur la lettre, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu être là avant sa réception, elle sut que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et elle poussa un hurlement, un cri déchirant qui glaça le sang de ceux qui étaient présents. Ce fut le dernier mot qu'elle prononça, elle adopta une attitude de mutisme, s'enferma sur elle même.<p>

Elle était là sans y être. Elle regardait les gens sans les voir. Elle écoutait sans entendre.  
>Elle assurait ses cours en se contentant d'écrire ses leçons sur le tableau, ne prononçait aucun mot, ses élèves regrettaient déjà son enthousiasme, sa passion de l'Arithmancie qu'elle transmettait et qui faisait de son cours l'un des plus appréciés des options.<p>

Tous pensaient que sa douleur diminuerait avec le temps mais les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent sans que personne ne remarque une amélioration. Chacun guettait le signe d'une dépression, un indice montrant qu'elle sombrait pour pouvoir enfin la relever mais rien d'ostensible ne se vit. Elle resta toujours dans le même état.

En la voyant dans cette posture sur cette fenêtre il avait su qu'il devait intervenir et la voilà, assise dans ce vieux canapé décousu, l'observant avec méfiance. Il chercha les mots pour exprimer, mais que voulait-il lui dire, quelle parole réconfortante lui dire. Il fit apparaître un service à thé et versa le liquide bouillant dans une des deux tasses en porcelaine fine qu'il tendit sans un mot. Hermione le fixa du regard, prit délicatement la tasse et la projeta violemment sur le mur derrière Severus. Celui-ci prit la baguette, jaugea sa collègue et lança le sort Reparo sur la tasse. D'un Alohomora informulé, il ouvrit la petite commode qui se trouvait dans le couloir et fit voltiger jusqu'à lui une couverture en feutre gris qu'il posa sur la table du salon en marmonnant qu'elle devait se débrouiller toute seule.  
>Il prit le chemin de sa chambre sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, tout du moins pour cette soirée.<p>

Le lendemain, il la trouva endormie sur ce vieux canapé, en position de chien fusil, cherchant à se réchauffer par sa propre chaleur corporelle. Severus prit la couverture et la posa sur elle, en faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller. Comme par réflexe, elle agrippa le haut du plaid et le remonta jusqu'aux épaules en poussant un petit grognement de satisfaction sans pour autant quitter les bras de Morphée.  
>Severus prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits, posée sur la grande table en noyer et sortit, bravant les éléments de la ville de Brighton.<p>

Il se promena sur la jetée. Les premiers rayons de soleil éclairaient la mer de mille reflets irisés. Severus ne faisait guère attention à la beauté du spectacle, perdu dans ses pensées il déambulait dans la ville déserte en cette heure matinale. Il aimait errer sans avoir de but précis dans sa vielle robe de sorcier noire. Comme pour Londres, à Brighton les gens pouvaient sortir dans les tenues les plus étranges et on ne pouvait leur reprocher qu'une certaine excentricité. La seule différence était que la capitale garantissait un certain anonymat tandis que les villes plus petite, attisait la curiosité de ses habitants qui engageait la conversation pour pouvoir comprendre et connaître ces étranges personnages. Alors, il préférait sortir lorsqu'il avait peu de chance de rencontrer ses voisins. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'habiller en Moldu, se lancer un sortilège de dissimulation mais il aimait, aussi paradoxalement que cela puisse paraître compte-tenu de ses rapports conflictuels avec son père qui l'avait amené à avoir une vision peu flatteuse des Moldus, avoir pendant quelques jours une existence où la sorcellerie n'occupait pas une place prépondérante dans sa vie.

Il s'assit sur le vieux banc en bois et fer rouillé devant le grand arbre aux feuilles mordorées et ocres qui trônait sur cette petite place. Il songea qu'il avait sûrement fait une erreur de jugement, cette ville était celle qui lui apportait du réconfort car elle était rattachée à de nombreux heureux souvenirs mais pour Hermione que lui apporterait le bruit des vagues ?

Il retourna chez lui et se heurta au mutisme, teinté d'une certaine forme d'animosité d'Hermione. Elle voulait l'ignorer, ses yeux étaient étranges. Ils brillaient d'une colère que l'on ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes, mais étaient voilés comme si elle avait reçu un sort de castration émotionnelle. Elle ressentait mais ne savait plus comment s'exprimer ou communiquer.

Ce comportement dura pendant plusieurs jours. Severus s'obstinait à tenter de lui parler, à lui apporter de la nourriture mais elle continuait à l'ignorer. Il tenta même de l'amadouer tel un animal en choisissant des mets qu'il savait lui plaire et en les éloignant d'elle pour la forcer à s'approcher de lui, à communiquer mais sans succès.

Un soir, Severus était assis dans le salon, regardant Hermione et pensait qu'il devait admettre sa défaite. Il n'avait pu la sauver, la rendre de nouveau vivante. Il se leva, prêt à ramener Hermione à Poudlard quand un éclair, accompagné d'une forte bourrasque ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre, faisant entrer les éléments hostiles dans la petite demeure.  
>Les orages étaient plutôt violents en cette saison. Rare, ils n'en conservaient pas moins l'illusion pour ceux qui la subissait d'être quasi apocalyptique.<br>Severus referma la fenêtre ou tout du moins tenta de le faire, lorsque une rafale projeta le volet sur son bras gauche et le blessa. Instinctivement, il remonta la manche de sa robe pour voir l'étendue de sa blessure, dévoilant au regard d'Hermione sa marque des ténèbres, certes beaucoup moins prononcé que lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie mais toujours visible surtout pour un regard averti. Le crochet du volet avait entaillé son bras sur la partie inférieure du tatouage mais rien qui ne pourrait être guéri avec le contre-sort du Sectumsempra. Il chercha sa baguette pour lancer le sort lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui fixait sa marque avec une étrange lueur dans son regard. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans son esprit pour tenter de le comprendre, elle se précipita sur lui, poussa un cri et le griffa de toute ses forces jusqu'à faire perler le sang sur le tatouage de Severus.  
>Une fois le geste accompli elle sortit en courant sous la pluie battante. Severus estomaqué par son geste mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et se précipita à sa poursuite.<p>

Il eut beau scruter le paysage environnant, aucune silhouette semblable à celle du jeune professeur n'était visible. Il lança alors un sort de localisation qui l'amena sur la plage de Brighton.  
>Il la vit s'avancer dans la mer jusqu'à ce que l'eau encercle sa taille et rester là stoïque dans l'attente que les vagues qui se déchaînaient fassent leur office et la percutent de leur lames cinglantes ou la projette vers un ailleurs qui lui semblait moins cruel que la douleur du quotidien. Elle ne voulait pas commettre l'acte fatal, elle voulait simplement que des évènements extérieurs lui donnent enfin l'opportunité de confier son destin à une autre personne ou entité qu'elle même.<br>Elle sentit qu'un bras la tirer violemment sur la plage sans se préoccuper s'il pouvait lui faire mal. Il la toisa de son regard froid et noir et d'un geste rapide lui assena une terrible gifle en la traitant de stupide Gryffondor.

Elle était là sur la plage, sa joue gauche rougit portait la trace des doigts longilignes de Severus. L'eau du ciel encadraient son visage tandis que les premières larmes glissaient sur elle, accompagnées de petits sursauts nerveux. Sa bouche qui avait été irrémédiablement close depuis des semaines, à part ce petit cri qu'elle avait poussé quelques minutes plus tôt se mua en un déchirant hurlement où elle clamait la douleur de sa perte  
>« Ron ». Ce prénom tant aimé, celui de l'homme dont elle était éprise n'était plus. Un groupe de Mangemorts, pas encore identifié par les Aurors avaient voulu torturer une famille composée de cracmols et de né-moldus. Ron, qui par un funeste hasard entendit leurs cris, se précipita pour leur porter assistance mais face à la furie du groupe, il succomba sous l'assaut des sorts.<p>

La marque de Severus avait débloqué en elle sa peine, sa colère et sa rage. Les soins de Severus n'avaient pas réussi à la soigner mais malgré lui, il avait été l'instrument de son retour vers les vivants, comme un médicament amer qui serait plus efficient qu'une médication plus douce.  
>Elle répétait ce prénom en une douloureuse litanie. Elle chercha le regard de Severus et prononça des bribes de mots qu'il ne put réellement définir. Etait-ce un « Pardon » ou bien un « Aidez-moi » ? Severus ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'Hermione avait besoin de réconfort alors maladroitement, lui qui était peu enclins aux contacts humains, l'entoura de ses bras maigrichons.<p>

Elle mit sa tête sur sa poitrine, tandis que le nom de « Ron » résonnait toujours entre eux. Severus en la tenant ainsi dans ses bras, la calmait. S'il ne pouvait faire disparaître sa peine, il pouvait apaiser temporairement sa douleur en lui apportant la chaleur de son contact. Tandis que les doigts d'Hermione s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, il songea en constatant son émoi d'avoir dans se bras Hermione qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il l'aurait cru à sa collègue et il sut que si Hermione avait eu le choc salvateur qui lui permettrait de guérir avec le temps, lui savait qu'il était dès cet instant irrémédiablement perdu

(1) Un emprunt au poète Verleine, _chanson d'automne._

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture et de vos éventuels commentaires. Je serais privé d'un accès régulier à internet pendant 15 jours, donc merci de votre patience.<p> 


	2. Que j'aime le frisson de l'hiver

Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre avec quelques jours de retard. Merci à Ste7851, Kalidu66 et Plume d'Ocre pour leurs charmants encouragements, c'est toujours appréciable de savoir qu'on ne scribouille pas dans le vide.

Toujours Arwen666 à la correction et toujours écris pour la communauté LJ sur les thèmes maladies et le bruit des vagues.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Que j'aime le premier frisson d'hiver ! (1)<strong>

C'était un de ces repas de Noël à Poudlard où la plupart des élèves étaient retournés chez leurs parents pour les vacances. Seule, une petite dizaine de jeunes adolescents continuaient à vaquer dans le château. La table des professeurs avait été modifié afin de permettre aux élèves de profiter, en compagnie de leurs enseignants, de l'exquise cuisine des Elfes de maison.

A son grand regret, Severus était séparé de sa collègue préférée par une dizaine de têtes qui l'empêchait de profiter de la moindre conversation convenable. Il était entouré par Miss Trelawney et une élève timide de Gryffondor qui, terrorisée par son professeur de potion, n'osait pas lever la tête de son assiette . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Hermione avec une insistance qui aurait pu prêter à suspicion si l'un des convives n'avait été trop occupé à profiter du repas pour l'observer.

Toute son attention était porté sur le voisin d'Hermione, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qui remplaçait Hagrid, parti en voyage de noce avec Madame Maxime. Il le voyait se pencher sur son amie, lui dire quelques mots à voix basse auxquels elle réagissait par un éclat de rire cristallin. Cette scène l'insupportait, tant le démon de la jalousie lui chuchotait des pensées mesquines envers ce dragonnier de pacotille de Weasley.

Oui, parce qu'il avait bien dû se l'avouer à lui même au cours de ces deux dernières années, ce qu'il avait pris au début pour une amitié avait commencé à se muer en un sentiment plus profond. Severus était épris d'une femme de vingt ans sa cadette, qui travaillait avec lui et qu'il avait connu comme élève. Elle savait, par expérience à quel point il pouvait être un personnage odieux et partial. Une parfaite carte de visite pour commencer une relation, songea avec ironie Severus qui ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur ses chances de conquérir son aimée. Il se contentait d'être son ami et son confident, l'aidant à surmonter peu à peu le chagrin de la mort de son fiancé. Il avait bien cru que son séjour à Brighton ne fût de la moindre efficacité pour faire revenir Hermione dans le monde des vivants.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, Hermione se dirigea en souriant vers Severus pour le prendre en aparté. Elle lui annonça que Charlie lui avait donné des nouvelles des petits Weasley, et transmis l'invitation de sa mère à réveillonner chez eux la veille de Noël.

Severus garda le silence. Ce serait le deuxième Noël qu'il passerait sans sa présence. La première fois elle était retournée chez ses parents pour bénéficier de leur cocon protecteur et aimant. L'an dernier elle avait profité de retrouvailles avec des amis d'enfance pour faire un séjour au ski à cette période. Elle était revenue bronzée avec une attèle au poignet et un regard brillant.

Hermione vit une ombre passer sur son visage. Elle avait appris à le connaître et savait qu'il ne répondrait pas à une question posée dont la réponse pourrait le mettre dans une situation délicate. Quand il lui souhaita un bon réveillon et se retourna brusquement en un mouvement caractéristique, elle sut qu'il avait été blessé par l'un de ses propos. Elle chercha quelques instants et comprit : Severus et elle devait passer le réveillon ensemble au Pré-au-Lard, dans un petit restaurant. Elle le rattrapa en courant, maugréant sur ses longues jambes et l'arrêta. Essoufflée, elle attendit que sa respiration devienne calme, sous le regard impatient de Severus qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose pouvoir morfondre son amertume en compagnie d'une quelconque boisson alcoolisée.

« Je peux venir accompagné. Charlie me l'a même conseillé, tant il craint que les envies de Molly à me faire rentrer dans la famille ne l'incite à me pousser dans ses bras ou ceux de Percy qui prétend avoir trouvé en une certaine Audrey, une femme extrêmement charmante, mais dont nul membre de la famille n'a fait encore connaissance.

- Merveilleux, je suis ravi pour toi et quel est le pauvre énergumène qui sera bénéficiaire de cette charmante invitation, demanda sarcastiquement le maître de potion

- Oh, une personne fort aimable, toujours d'humeur joyeuse. »

Severus passa mentalement les différentes personnes pouvant se conformer à ce portrait. Et à part Hagrid ou Flitwick il ne voyait personne qui puisse convenir. Il remarqua enfin son sourire narquois.

« Vu que cette personne idéale n'existe pas, je me contenterais de son charmant opposé qui se trouve par le plus grand des hasards en face de moi, déclara-t-elle avec une once d'appréhension dans le regard.

- Et bien, je ne sais si je dois être flatté ou pas de correspondre au portrait inverse de l'homme idéal. Mais je crois que je vais agréer cette charmante demande, répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix »

Hermione sourit et lui annonça qu'elle viendrait le chercher, demain soir, pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble au Terrier.

En cette matinée de veillée de Noël, Severus se tenait bien droit devant ce qui lui servait de penderie, il regardait perplexe sa garde-robe en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien porter ce soir. Il ne cédait pas à un quelconque attrait pour la coquetterie mais il se devait de paraître à son avantage.

Elle lui avait bien affirmé que Molly tentait par tous les moyens de la faire rentrer dans sa famille.

Il fouilla dans sa garde-robe, toujours avec une dominante de noir à l'exception de deux robes qu'il mettait pour encourager sa maison lors de matchs de Quidditch. Il trouva enfin, bien enfoui en boule au fond de son armoire, une vieille robe noire brodé avec un liseré de fils argentés et dorés mais dont les ourlets étaient défaits et la manche déchirée. Pourtant, il ne souvenait pas un seul moment que cette tenue ait eu le moindre accroc avant qu'il ne la mette dans son armoire.

Cette robe était parfaite, Severus décida d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire raccommoder sa robe avant ce soir. Il songea aussi que, comme c'était le jour de Noël, il serait bien obligé d'offrir un présent pour toute la marmaille Weasley.

Combien pouvait-il être, une bonne quinzaine si ce n'est plus, il devrait prévoir large. Que pouvait-il leur offrir ? Du jambon ? Ça conviendrait parfaitement pour cette future bande de cornichon et au moins ça les nourrirait.

Des livres de potions ? Hum il doutait que cela leur soit d'une quelconque utilité, la plupart finirait Gryffondor et leurs capacités en ce domaine sont assez limités, Hermione n'étant que l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Des sucreries ? Oui, ça serait une bonne idée, en plus le vendeur de Ambrosius Flume, lui devait une faveur pour une potion qu'il avait concoctée pour des problèmes intimes et embarrassants.

Severus sortit de ses appartements, bien décidé à accomplir ses projets avant le repas fatidique. Il ne fit pas attention à une ombre tapie dans le couloir qui se glissa subrepticement dans son antre pour accomplir une fouille approfondie sans la présence du Maître de potion.

Peu avant 19h00, Hermione frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier bleu simple mais de bonne coupe, cintrée à la taille. Seul la pique de son chignon argenté et ciselé de motifs celtiques, ornés de pierres précieuses donnait un air de fête à sa tenue.

Severus ouvrit la porte, impatient de la voir. Le regard appréciateur qu'il porta sur elle, fut un peu trop appuyé pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Severus prit le grand sac qui était posé sur la table et agrippant le bras d'Hermione, ils transplanèrent devant le terrier. Ils étaient à seulement une centaine de mètres de la maison quand Hermione, lui demanda curieuse :

" Pourquoi avoir pris un si grand sac ? Vous savez il existe des sacs moins imposants pour mettre votre nécessaire de beauté

— Je vois que me fréquenter a sensiblement augmenter votre don du sarcasme. Faites attention vous risqueriez de ne trouver qu'une seule compagnie plaisante, la vôtre

— Oui, j'ai un bon Maître en la matière mais je serais curieuse de savoir ce que contient ce sac

— Des présents pour tous les enfants Weasley, une quinzaine d'assortiments de friandises

— Severus, vous savez, il n'y a que quatre enfants, répondit-elle en riant"

Sur le seuil de la porte, Molly les attendaient. Elle semblait surprise de voir Severus, jamais elle n'aurait passé que le cavalier d'Hermione fusse lui. Elle leur sourit et les accueillit avec la chaleur caractéristique de sa maison.

Après les salutations d'usage, Severus donna tous ses petits paquets et par un heureux hasard, chacun put avoir sa petite boîte de friandise. Molly le remercia d'avoir pensé aussi à Percy, qui n'avait pu se joindre à eux cette année. A cela, Severus répondit que c'était bien normal avec un petit sourire.

Hermione sentit qu'un fou-rire la prenait mais elle le cacha sous une quinte de toux.

Au milieu de la pièce principale, la grande table en chêne, croulait sous les différents mets préparés avec soin par Molly. La maîtresse de maison voulut placer ses convives, elle demanda à Hermione de se mettre près d'elle et appela Charlie pour qu'il prenne place près d'Hermione, mais Severus se posa sur cette chaise. Charlie se plaça à la gauche d'Hermione, la séparant ainsi de sa mère, avec un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres quand il regardait le professeur Rogue.

Pour Hermione, ce repas était à la fois une source de contentement et de souvenirs moins plaisants, plus douloureux.

Elle n'était pas retournée au Terrier depuis la mort de Ron, elle avait toujours décliné les invitations de Molly sous divers prétextes fallacieux. Comment pouvait-elle se mouvoir dans un lieu chargé de souvenirs : la première fois qu'il lui avait pris la main dans la cuisine pour la lâcher quelques instants plus tard, le visage légèrement cramoisi, le premier baiser dans sa maison maternelle juste devant sa chambre et les nombreux fous-rires de leurs adolescences.

Trois années lui avaient été nécessaire pour pouvoir enfin revenir en ces lieux. Son regard balayait la pièce et chaque objet, chaque meuble, chaque éraflure lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdue. Près de trois années à faire le deuil de son amour d'enfance, à accepter sa mort, à apprendre à vivre sans lui.

Elle avait demandé à Severus de l'accompagner, car sans lui, sans sa présence elle n'aurait pu remonter la pente. Elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. C'était un collègue fort aimable quand il voulait bien se donner la peine de laisser sa misanthropie de côté. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui l'avait poussé à l'aider ce soir là, mais ce séjour à Brighton lui avait permis d'extérioriser sa colère et de faire enfin ce travail de deuil.

Il lui arrivait parfois de frissonner en apercevant la tâche sombre sur son avant-bras, le dessin s'était tellement estompé que l'on ne voyait rien mais elle savait que celui qui avait tué Ron portait la marque. Elle avait confiance en Severus parce qu'elle croyait en lui.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, chaque membre de la famille Weasley semblait heureux de voir Hermione dans leur maison, comme le retour de l'enfant prodigue. Molly avait bien tenté de rapprocher Charlie, son dernier fils officiellement célibataire d'Hermione, mais elle voyait bien que la complicité entre les deux était purement amicale. Elle avait appris à aimer et apprécier Hermione, la petite adolescente curieuse, la jeune femme qui aimait son fils cadet. Pour elle, Hermione faisait partie de sa famille, mais inconsciemment elle voulait que ce fait là puisse être entériné par un lien formel et elle ne pouvait pas l'adopter.

Molly observa Hermione, elle semblait en bonne santé. Son regard, parfois se voilait de tristesse quand elle balayait la pièce et se focalisait sur un endroit précis, mais elle faisait bonne figure en abhorrant un petit sourire. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione cherchait le contact visuel avec Severus, ce qui l'étonna. Severus n'était pas une personne dont on cherchait la compagnie et en portant son attention sur lui, elle remarqua les brefs regards qu'il jetait sur elle, et Molly n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille.

Comment se pouvait-il que Severus soit tombé amoureux d'Hermione ? Et comment Hermione pouvait-elle éprouver quelque chose pour un tel homme, après avoir connu son fils ? Molly était partagé entre son désir de voir Hermione heureuse et cette envie qu'elle n'oublie jamais son fils, qu'elle n'épouse ou n'aime personne d'autre.

Le carillon de leur vieille pendule sonna dix heures, heure tardive pour les quatre enfants qui se trouvaient là et montèrent accompagné de leurs parents pour faire un somme bien mérité. Les adultes restants entamèrent la bûche de Noël, accompagné de pied de poule et bavardèrent gaiement de tout et de rien dans une ambiance sereine. La soirée s'acheva trois heures après et Hermione et Severus prirent congé.

Severus voulut être le guide pour le transplanage mais Hermione refusa et prit fermement son bras. Ils n'étaient pas devant la grille de Poudlard mais sur une plage d'Angleterre que Severus reconnu aisément à cause de cette carcasse de monument calciné, qui était l'une des attractions de cette ville. Il interrogea Hermione, lui demandant pourquoi elle avait transplané ici et elle lui répondit :

" Peut-être parce que j'avais envie de connaitre cette plage et cette ville recouverte d'un manteau neigeux. Peut-être que j'ai envie de la connaitre sous les couleurs de chaque saison. Peut-être parce que je me sens attaché à elle pour une raison que je ne voudrais avouer"

Severus ne répondit rien, il se contenta de poser un regard fuyant sur l'eau. Ces quelques mots le troublaient. Est-ce qu'il y avait un sens caché derrière ces paroles, était-il possible que...Non il devait cesser cette obsession de poursuite de chimère.

Mais, il ne voulait pas que son silence fut mal interprété alors il engagea la conversation.

" Brigthon correspond-t-il à tes attentes en cette saison ?

— Je ne sais pas, le vent marin frappe mon visage, c'est à la fois désagréable et en même temps revigorant. Je crois que je suis un peu déçu par la mer.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne la trouve pas belle éclairée par la lune. C'est comme cela que je la préfère. J'aime quand la lumière est diffuse et froide comme là. Le soleil, je l'ai toujours trouvé trop abrupt, trop voyant, c'est peut-être pour cela que j'aime mes cachots, le soleil entre avec parcimonie, je n'ai pas l'impression de me brûler sous ses rayons.

— C'est étrange, moi j'ai toujours aimé le soleil, il a toujours pour moi était synonyme de vacances, d'escapades familiales, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard. Mais en même temps, c'était l'été, le moment de la séparation avec le monde de la magie , de mes amis, de Ron. Je crois que j'aimais un peu moins le soleil à cause de cela. De Ron.

— Il te manque ? Je n'aurai pas dû. Nous devrions rentrer"

Severus commença à se lever, mais Hermione pris son bras et le tira pour qu'il s'accroupisse.

"Non, tu as raison, il me manque encore. Je n'ai plus ce sentiment d'être déchiré de l'intérieur comme quand j'ai appris son meurtre, mais j'ai toujours cette impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. J'ai perdu à la fois l'homme que j'aimais et mon meilleur ami. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est l'une des plus cruelles pertes qui puissent exister ? Je n'avais personne à qui me raccrocher et..."

Hermione s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Severus, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été cruelle sans le vouloir dans ses propos. Elle avait totalement oublié Lily, elle semblait minimiser son importance dans le processus de sa guérison alors qu'elle le savait pertinemment, sans son appui, son caractère ombrageux et sa personnalité quelquefois difficile, jamais elle n'aurait pu remonter la pente. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui dit :

"Nous avons tous les deux perdus l'être qui était le plus cher à notre cœur, mais dans mon malheur j'ai eu la chance d'être entouré, d'être aimé et surtout de t'avoir toi, comme ami pour me secouer, pour me donner un électrochoc, pour accepter de continuer à vivre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour, mais tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis avec Potter.

— Encore un Potter ! Je n'y échapperais jamais répliqua Severus avec un mélange de sarcasme et de regret.

— Idiot"

Hermione rit, d'un rire doux et clair qui se transforma en fou-rire quand elle posa son regard sur la mer. Voyant l'expression intriguée de son ami, elle lui expliqua que près de chez elle dans la banlieue de Londres, il y avait un petit lac qui chaque hiver sous l'effet du froid se mettait à geler et lorsque la couche de glace était assez épaisse, elle et son père allaient y patiner ensemble.

Quand pour la première fois, elle avait vu le Grand lac de Poudlard, elle avait attendu avec impatience que l'hiver arrive mais le lac jamais ne se pétrifia en une couche épaisse de glace. Et elle regrettait que les grands lacs et les mers ne gèlent jamais parce si c'était le cas, cela signifierait que les petites et les grandes choses, face aux éléments hostiles de l'hiver, seraient traités de la même façon. C'est complètement utopiste mais elle avait toujours rêvé de patiner sur la mer et elle était toujours un peu déçue, l'hiver quand elle voyait les vagues se succéder par rouleau, tout ces petits mouvements qui montraient que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Severus se leva, s'approcha du bord de l'eau et murmura une incantation et pointa sa baguette en direction de la mer. Un rayon bleu sortit de l'instrument et frappa la surface de l'eau, la gelant sur place. Sur une surface de deux mètres cinquante de large un long corridor de glace s'était formé.

Hermione qui était à côté de lui, battait des mains comme une gamine découvrant un nouveau paquet de noël derrière le sapin. Elle se dépocha de jeter un sort de métamorphose à ses chaussures pour les doter de lames de patin et elle s'élança gaiement sur la piste. Il lui semblait que ce corridor n'avait pas de fin tant l'impression d'infini que l'on ressentait en voyant pour la première fois la mer et l'océan, elle le ressentait en ce moment précis. Hermione rebroussa chemin, peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la limite de cet enchantement, peut-être parce que le froid commencer à la faire frissonner ou peut-être parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de Severus resté sur la plage ou pour un mélange subtil de ces trois raisons.

Elle arriva au bord de la patinoire et se laissa tomber sur la neige avec délectation. Malgré le froid, le fait de patiner lui avait fait retrouver une partie de l'insouciance de sa jeunesse. Elle s'amusait. Elle appuya bien son dos sur le sol et avec ses bras et ses jambes, elle fit de larges mouvements, imprimant sur la neige le dessin d'un ange, sous le regard consterné de Severus. Elle se releva en riant et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Il fallait bien que j'indique au monde la présence d'un ange dans ce lieu"

Severus haussa un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur le sens de cette phrase et sur ce que cela pourrait dire. Il la vit se diriger vers sa maison et la suivit.

Severus rentra dans la maison qui était déjà ouverte. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil, surpris par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Dans le salon, un sapin de taille moyenne était recouvert de guirlandes, boules et sucres d'orge. Sur la table, un assortiment de desserts attendaient que l'on viennent les déguster et des coupes de champagne attendaient que l'on verse en elle le breuvage doré. Des paillettes sur la table, parsemées aussi le sol pour former un chemin de lumière jusqu'à l'antre de la cheminée.

Severus s'avança pour admirer l'ensemble. Il tourna son visage vers elle, suspicieux :

"Hermione ?

— Oui, c'est bien moi qui ait un peu aménagé ton salon, je voulais que tu es un vrai Noël

— Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer, il y a bien sûr les sorts de protections mais je sais que tu es assez futé pour passer outre mais il faut aussi la clé, c'est la combinaison des deux qui rend cet endroit infranchissable..."

Hermione mit la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit ladite clé en esquissant un sourire

"J'espère que Madame Guipure n'a pas eu trop de mal à raccommoder cette robe ? »

— C'est toi qui... Serpentard !

— Eh, N'insulte pas une Gryffondor !"

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura "dans ma bouche c'est un grand compliment".

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et resta pendant de longues secondes, figée au milieu de la pièce regardant avec insistance Severus qui se demandait bien pourquoi elle restait ainsi. Il la vit lever les yeux avec insistance et comme lorsqu'une personne montre du doigt la lune, il leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Une discrète boule de gui était suspendu au plafond.

Severus sourit et s'approcha d'Hermione.

"Il me semble que vous attendez que je perpétue encore une de vos traditions de fin d'années ?

— Votre perspicacité est surprenante pour un... Serpentard"

Severus sourit et se pencha vers elle pour poser un délicat baiser sur son front.

Hermione, pendant une poignée de secondes ne dit rien, puis elle le saisit par un bout de sa robe, le rapprocha d'elle et prononça ses mots "Si tu crois que je me suis amusée à refaire la décoration de cette pièce pour ce genre de baiser" tout en montant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Severus resta tétanisé par son geste. Il ne réagit pas. Le contact de ses lèvres lui semblaient si irréel, si fantasmagorique, si improbable.

Hermione reposa doucement son talon sur le sol. Il n'avait pas réagit. Elle devait s'être trompée, avoir mal interprété les signes, elle se sentait stupide comme une adolescente ayant le béguin pour son professeur. Elle esquissa un sourire, marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles mais d'un ton pseudo-joyeux, et détourna la tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas la brillance de ses yeux.

Severus était un espion remarquable, un maître de potion excellent, mais un novice en relation et comportement amoureux. Comment devait-il réagir ? La femme dont il était épris venait de l'embrasser, elle venait de faire le premier pas, alors qu'il avait renoncé à accomplir parce qu'il avait peur d'un rejet ou de ne pas savoir aimer et lui s'était transformé en mannequin de cire.

Il devait lui parler, trouver les mots, exprimer ses sentiments.

"Hermione, je..." Elle ne tourna pas son visage vers lui, elle attendait que le couperet tombe. Alors Severus, décida que jamais il ne trouverait les bons mots. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'exprimer un tel sentiment, la porte de la Maison de Gryffondor s'était irrémédiablement fermée sur son amour de jeunesse.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et posa avec une certaine violence ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la dévorait, avide d'elle, voulant la posséder, qu'elle soit sienne. Comme un homme dans le désert qui découvrirait une oasis, il la savourait. Il se désaltérait d'elle. Ce petit soupir de contentement qu'elle émit lui donna des ailles, lui fit devenir plus entreprenant. De sa langue, avec une douceur qui surpris Hermione après ce baiser, il demanda le passage pour approfondir leur baiser. Le côté dominateur du baiser n'était plus. Severus et Hermione s'embrassaient et laissaient les émotions et sensations envahir leurs corps.

" Pourquoi moi, Hermione?

— Parce que tu m'as appris à vouloir continuer de vivre et qu'aujourd'hui je veux vivre ma vie pleinement

- Je..

- Tais-toi, tu es plus doué pour les sarcasmes que pour exprimer tes sentiments. Embrasse-moi, pour les questions et le reste, nous avons tout notre temps"

(1) Un emprunt à Alfred de Musset : Que j'aime le premier frisson d'hiver

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture, le prochain chapitre sera publié dans un peu moins d'un mois.<p> 


	3. Neige de printemps, Ton souffle a

Bonjour, je voudrais d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un mot pour montrer leur passage et m'encourager : Ste7851, Kalidu66, Lessa 42, Plume d'ocre, 3lpis et Mlle Elea.

Je remercie aussi les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris et alerte, j'en suis touchée.

Ce site n'acceptant pas les contenu pour adultes explicites, j'ai choisi de mettre au lieu du lemon une lien dans le texte, vous êtes libre ou non de cliquer dessus. Il est situé tout en fin de l'histoire, fait environ 600 mots et sa non-lecture ne changera pas le sens de l'histoire:). Pour lutter contre le spam, le site désactive les liens directs, dont vous aurez une petite manipulation à faire avant de lire le lemon.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à mon amie, Arwen666 pour sa relecture. Promis je me remettrais aux herrons ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : neige de printemps, Ton souffle a enluminé mon âme<strong>

Pour les élèves de Poudlard, une nouvelle année qui commence au mois de janvier n'a que peu d'importance, seul compte le mois de septembre avec la rentrée et ce fameux emploi du temps qui les informe avec quelles autres maison, ils vont partager les cours de Métamorphoses ou de Potions.  
>Mais cette année-là donna des sueurs froides à de nombreux élèves qui avaient du mal à comprendre le comportement du terrible professeur de Potions.<p>

Il lui arrivait pendant ses cours d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs, ne répondant pas aux questions des téméraires qui osaient lui demander conseils. Parfois, il n'abreuvait pas de sarcasmes l'incompétence de ce jeune élève qui avait été incapable de faire prendre à la potion la teinte adéquate, d'autres fois il avait son comportement habituel.

Mais ce qui terrifia ses élèves fut le souvenir de cette journée où James Sirius Potter fit une de ses petites blagues habituelles au détriment du professeur Trelawney et l'affubla des signes de la voyance en lui donnant un troisième œil au milieu du front pendant quelques heures. L'éclat de rire qu'émis le professeur Rogue en voyant sa collègue dans un tel état, traumatisa tous les élèves présents, surpris et effarés de voir cet homme taciturne joyeux.

Une seule personne semblait avoir compris les raisons de ce changement de comportement, la Directrice, le Professeur McGonagall qui avait remarqué les petits coups d'œil discrets que s'échangeait Severus et Hermione lors des repas et cette heureuse coïncidence qui faisait que chaque fois qu'elle devait se rendre chez son adjoint, elle croisait le Professeur Granger.

Les romances entre professeurs n'étaient pas interdites, mais n'étaient pas non plus encouragées. Quel exemple Poudlard pourrait-il bien donner si on s'apercevait que deux professeurs étaient épris l'un de l'autre ? Mais le problème était qu'en tant que Directrice, elle devait s'assurer de donner à ses élèves une éducation véhiculant certaines valeurs et l'amour physique ne faisait pas partie de celles qu'attendaient les parents d'élèves. D'un autre côté, elle voyait bien que ses deux administrés faisaient beaucoup d'effort pour rester discrets et l'épanouissement qui se lisait sur chacun de leurs visages la convainquirent qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à les séparer.

Face à ce dilemme entre ses devoirs de Directrice et son affection pour eux, elle se résolut un soir de mars à avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Severus.  
>Comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione était là, assise près du feu, un ouvrage à la main. De nombreux coussins étaient éparpillés sur le sol, mais l'empreinte qui se dessinait suggérerait la présence d'un autre corps près d'Hermione, quelques instants plus tôt. Severus attendit que la Directrice veuille bien l'informer des motifs de cette visite à cette heure tardive, il n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas avoir compris que la présence d'Hermione en ces lieux, à ce moment là indiquait que leurs rapports étaient plus que professionnels et il attendait le couperet avec une indifférence et un calme feints.<p>

" Severus, si je viens vous trouvez à cette heure-ci, c'est qu'un problème d'ordre éthique me préoccupe vous concernant, vous et Hermione"

Hermione, qui avait été surprise par cette arrivée, prit une joli teinte écarlate en comprenant à ce que le professeur McGonagall faisait allusion.

"Pourriez-vous être plus précise dans vos propos, je crois avoir saisi mais je pense qu'un éclaircissement ne serait pas superflu

- Vous avez raison, en tant qu'ami je me dois d'être avec vous le plus clair possible. Je sais que vous et Hermione entretenaient une liaison, je pense qu'elle a dû débuter en ce début d'année et j'en ai la confirmation la semaine précédente de mes soupçons

- Mais, nous avons été très discrets, professeur, répondit timidement Hermione

- Hermione, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je ne suis plus votre professeur, sermonna gentiment la Directrice

- Si vous saviez à quel point, il fut difficile pour elle de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom malgré notre intimité, vous devriez prendre l'habitude qu'elle vous appelle encore professeur lorsqu'elle est émue, lui fit remarquer Severus

- C'est de cela que je dois vous parler, votre intimité. Malgré votre discrétion, j'ai pu découvrir votre liaison et si d'autres personnes l'apprenaient cela pourraient nuire à la réputation de Poudlard.

- En quoi mon affection pour Hermione serait préjudiciable pour cette école, la seule qui devrait souffrir d'un quelconque préjudice est Hermione elle-même à cause de mon passé de mangemort, de ma mauvaise réputation et de mon âge avancé

- Severus, je crois que vous avez une trop mauvaise image de vous-même et à voir le regard d'Hermione, lors de votre tirade, il ne fait aucune doute qu'elle souhaite exprimer ses sentiments à votre égard en privé. Mais auparavant, je me dois de répondre à votre question.  
>La liaison entre deux professeurs n'est pas interdite, mais vous savez que la reconstruction de Poudlard a demandé beaucoup de fonds et que nous sommes redevables à nos concitoyens d'avoir une attitude irréprochable. Une liaison entre deux professeurs non-mariés ne doit pas sortir de Poudlard. Qu'arriverait-il si un de vos élèves vous prenaient dans une position compromettante dans une tenue légère ? Le scandale que cela provoquerait pourrait nuire à cette Ecole.<p>

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez peur qu'une personne puisse nous surprendre dans le plus simple appareil et soit traumatisé ? Hum, je peux comprendre vu mon âge, mais pour Hermione, je ne pense pas que les élèves seraient si traumatisés que cela, surtout les septièmes années.

- Je ne fais que donner un exemple. Je dois m'assurer de votre discrétion la plus totale envers les élèves, je ne voudrais pas avoir à choisir entre mes obligations et l'affection que je vous porte. En tant que Directrice, je me devais vous avertir et m'assurer que vous comprenez les possibles conséquences de votre liaison. Elle les salua d'un mouvement bref de la tête, apprêta à sortir, sur le pas de la porte, elle ajouta « En tant qu'amie je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations. Nul couple aussi improbable, ne paraît aussi bien assorti »

Lorsque la Directrice sortit, Hermione se tourna vers son ami et lui dit :

"Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, installons-nous sur le canapé"

Severus s'assit à côté d'elle, gardant une certaine distance avec elle, comme s'il souhaitait se préserver des mots qui allaient suivre.

"Severus, je ne sais pour quelle raison tu penses que le fait que nous n'ayons pas eu des relations intimes ensembles serait parce que j'éprouverais une certaine honte vis à vis de toi

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Je ne suis ni jeune, ni séduisant et on ne peut pas dire que mon aimable caractère m'ouvre les portes d'une grande sociabilité.

- Tu sais que tu es un parfait imbécile quand tu t'y mets, j'en arriverais presque à douter de ton intelligence, soupira Hermione.

- Merci, je suis ravi que tu le prennes ainsi, marmonna Severus en se levant"

Hermione, le retint par la main en esquissant un sourire

" Tu anticipes toujours ce que je veux dire, mais tu te trompes. Je vois dans ton regard, dans ta manière de fuir que tu crains que je t'avoue mon désamour pour toi.

- C'est le cas, non ?

- Au contraire, je crois que nous sommes tous les deux peu doués pour exprimer clairement nos sentiments, mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris la méprise quand j'ai saisi toutes les implications de ta réponse à Minerva.

Je n'ai pas eu de relations intimes avec toi, non pas parce que je ne te désire pas et arrête de lever ironiquement tes sourcils, tu devrais comprendre que contrairement à toi, moi je te vois d'une autre manière, mon regard est celui d'une femme amoureuse.

- je... tu es amoureuse de balbutia Severus, stupéfiée de cette révélation

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserai à embrasser le premier homme venu, à passer mes soirées avec lui à discuter des nouvelles théories en matières d'Atithmancie ou élaborer de nouvelles potions, à supporter ton humour qui manque parfois de légèreté si je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi !

Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter la mort de Ron et comprendre mes sentiments à ton égard. Sept ans que nous sommes collègues et je n'aurais jamais cru un jour m'éprendre de toi, je t'avouerais que je ne fantasmais pas sur toi quand j'étais élève

- Ah et je pourrais savoir quel était l'heureux élu de la gente masculine qui avait tes faveurs fantasmagoriques.

- Et bien, j'ai éprouvé un grand faible pour Gilderoy, je le trouvais très beau et j'aimais beaucoup la gentillesse de Remus, mais je ne fantasmais pas physiquement ou maritalement sur lui."

Severus fut pris d'une quinte de toux en l'entendant

"Je crois que si tu avais voulu m'achever, tu n'aurais pu mieux faire, me dire que tu m'aimes et m'apprendre que je suis sur une longue liste avec Lockheart"

Dans un petit éclat de rire, elle dit

" Longue, tu exagères. Mes prétendants et mes coups de cœurs doivent tenir sur les doigts de mes deux mains

- Mes coups de cœurs eux n'ont besoin que de deux doigts

- Lily et ...? "

Hermione ne finit sa phrase, attendant qu'il la complète. Elle avait fait le premier pas en lui révélant son affection, et lui que pensait-il de cela ?

- Une insupportable, fascinante, envoûtante et merveilleuse personne qui par le plus grand des hasards se trouve dans cette pièce

- Severus serais-tu en train de me faire une belle déclaration d'amour ou me révéler ton amour invétéré pour mon demi-fléreur ?"

Severus s'approcha d'elle et tendrement l'embrassa, tentant avec son baiser de transmettre toutes ses émotions, son amour pour elle. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Hermione murmura en regardant Pattenrond.

"Hum, je crois que Severus préfère ta maîtresse à toi"

Severus émit un joli rire grave, celui qui était spontané et que peu de personne au monde avait eu le privilège d'entendre. Il s'emparait avec avidité de ses lèvres, quand elle posa quelques doigts sur ses lèvres en l'arrêtant dans son élan.

"Severus, je ne veux pas le faire ici. Je ne pourrais pas le faire à Poudlard, ce lieu est trop chargé de souvenirs, je veux que l'on aille dans ta maison à Brighton. Je veux que ma première nuit avec toi, soit dans cette maison."

Severus se recula, ne prononça aucun mot et se précipita dans sa chambre, sous le regard contrit d'Hermione qui craignait d'avoir fait une bévue et ressortir moins d'une minute après avec un petit sac de voyage.

"Comme, aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, nous devrions profiter de ce week-end. On transplane ?

Hermione rit de son empressement

"Et moi, je dois faire mon sac, je..

- Pas la peine, je t'achèterais des tenues si nécessaire au centre commercial

- Si nécessaire ? Compterais-tu me laisser dans cette robe tout le week-end ?

- Mais non ma chérie"

Et il lui prit la main pour transplaner en pensant que si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, elle ne porterait rien du tout ce week-end.

Ils atterrirent, non pas comme d'habitude sur la plage, mais derrière la maison dans une petite cour, bien à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire le tour de la maison pour enfin consommer leur amour quand Severus la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda si elle accepterait de faire une ballade avec lui sur la plage.

Il lui avoua avoir besoin de lui parler avant de céder à ses pulsions. Hermione accepta, partagée entre son envie de franchir une nouvelle étape avec lui et le sentiment qu'une telle conversation pourrait être bénéfique pour leur couple.

Le printemps commençait à éclore sur la ville. Les premiers bourgeons fleuris embellissaient Brighton et le parfum iodé de la mer se mêlait aux senteurs printanières des arbres et arbustes.  
>La lune s'était levée et le soleil à cette heure avancée avait fini son dur labeur. Sur la plage, seule la silhouette d'un autre couple d'amoureux, près de la carcasse du vieux hôtel permettait d'infirmer le fait que l'on puisse la qualifier de déserte.<br>Severus prit place près d'elle et contempla la mer.

"Tu sais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je n'ai ressenti cela qu'une seule et unique fois avec Lily. Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait connaître qu'un seul grand amour dans sa vie et je doutais même qu'un jour je puisse éprouver de l'amour et surtout être un homme que l'on puisse aimer

- Severus, tu...

- Hermione, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour moi ce que je vais te dire, alors s'il te plait laisse-moi finir."

Elle hocha la tête

"Merci. Je ne suis pas un Don Juan, comme tu as pu le constater, je n'étais pas comme Potter ou Black une personne très populaire et si le tournoi des trois sorciers avaient eu lieu à mon époque, aucune cavalière n'aurait accepté de m'accompagner de son plein gré. Mon premier baiser, c'est une professionnelle qui me l'a donné lors d'une de nos virées dans un bordel. La première fois que j'ai fait l'amour, j'ai payé pour cela.

Ensuite, je n'ai pas résisté aux avances de certaines femmes mangemorts parce que j'étais flatté de l'intérêt qu'elle me portait et j'en éprouvais une certaine jouissance. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, il m'arrive encore quelquefois d'assouvir mes besoins avec des femmes de petites vies, certaines sont même devenus presque des amies. Je m'occupe de leur fournir les médicaments dont elles ont besoin, de m'assurer qu'elles ne sont pas maltraitées et parfois je me contente de dormir seulement dans leurs bras.

- Tu as fait l'amour avec elles quand nous, enfin quand...

- Non, je n'ai pas touché une femme depuis notre premier baiser et je n'ai pas eu réellement de relation sexuelle depuis plusieurs années. Je ne pourrai pas faire l'amour avec une autre femme quand mon esprit est obnubilé par toi. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour et je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. J'ai peur que tu sois déçu par ma manière de te toucher, de t'aimer."

Hermione se serra contre lui et lui murmura d'une voix taquine "Rentrons, maintenant, je crois que ce soir je vais être ton professeur"

Ils étaient arrivés près de la jeté, quand elle se retourna vers la mer et observa les vagues s'échouer avec un léger bruit dans la pénombre

"Tu crois que l'on pourra retourner voir la mer, en été. J'ai envie de la connaître ainsi" Severus lui prit sa main, la baisa et d'un ton que prenne les jeunes garçons pour jurer leur allégeance à la Dame de leur cœur, il lui dit "Je te le promets"

Severus ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de clé et d'un coup de baguette magique. Ils se retrouvèrent, tous deux dans le couloir d'entrée, un peu gêné de ces derniers mètres à parcourir jusqu'à la grande chambre. Severus hésitait toujours entre la pulsion qui lui chuchotait de soulever Hermione dans les bras et de la mener jusqu'au lit comme le ferait un heureux époux franchissant la porte de sa maison et celle de lui proposer du thé ou bien une partie de bavboules. Il allait avoir dans quelques mois cinquante ans et son esprit réagissait comme celui d'un adolescent boutonneux.  
>Hermione lui prit la main et avec délicatesse, elle l'amena devant sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, se tint sur le seuil et se haussa pour poser en douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes.<p>

Severus encercla sa taille de ses bras et savoura ce baiser qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'interrompre. Les quelques légers souffles ou gémissements qu'Hermione émettait pour montrer son approbation émoustillèrent Severus qui laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son aimée, à travers le tissu de sa robe. Hermione se rapprochait de lui, réduisant à néant l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

Elle pouvait sentir contre son bas-ventre l'érection de Severus, qui prit une légère teinte cramoisie lorsqu'elle lui murmura "J'espère que ce n'est pas ta baguette que je sens là, sinon je serais vexé".

Severus continuait à se délecter du contact de son corps contre le sien, ses mains se posaient sur l'arrondi de ses fesses et les malaxaient délicatement, tandis qu'instinctivement il poussait Hermione vers lui pour pouvoir encore plus imbriquer son corps dans le sien. Il laissa momentanément ses lèvres pour délicatement poser une succession de baisers papillons au creux de son cou. Hermione appréciait ce traitement, la douceur de ses lèvres qui la faisait frissonner et ce contraste avec ce massage de plus en plus insistant de sa croupe qui éveillait son bas-ventre.

Elle le repoussa gentiment, au grand déplaisir de Severus qui poussa un petit grognement d'insatisfaction. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et commença à déboutonner sa robe, guettant la moindre de ses réactions sur son visage. Severus, lui ne cessait de faire un rapide balayage entre ses prunelles noisette et son décolleté qui se révélait lentement à lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tant la lenteur excessive avec laquelle Hermione se déshabillait le frustrait et en même temps l'excitait. Il voulait d'un geste brusque arracher ces morceaux de tissu pour enfin jouir de la beauté sans artifice de son amour, mais l'éclat qu'il voyait dans son regard le dissuada de se comporter en homme trop avide.

Sa robe était enfin déboutonnée, elle la laissa glisser sur son corps et d'un léger mouvement de cheville, elle l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Severus qui n'avait cessé de la regarder dans les yeux pendant ce moment précis, descendit son regard sur le corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Elle était juste magnifique, tous ces petits détails, ces imperfections qui la priverait de toute prétention à défiler sur un podium de mannequins anorexiques et à la plastique parfaite, la faisait l'aimer encore plus. Il eut juste un instant de colère dans son regard quand il vit la couleur de la grande cicatrice qui se dessinait sur son ventre et cette zébrure blanchâtre qu'il pouvait deviner sur sa poitrine, encore recouverte de tissu rose. Il éprouva une haine passagère mais virulente pour tous ses anciens camarades qui avaient osé marqué de leur violence le corps d'une femme, qui à cette époque était encore une enfant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main vers elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'en l'effleurant elle ne vienne à disparaître comme par enchantement. Hermione entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, caressa avec son pouce le dos de sa main et l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit.

Severus se laissa guider, son regard errait sur ses courbes, il voulait graver chaque détail de sa physionomie. Ce petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait au creux de ses reins, la petite tâche de naissance de la grosseur d'un grain de café qu'elle avait juste sous son avant-bras gauche et son petit ventre légèrement rebondit qu'il voulait caresser. Non pas ce ventre, tout son corps. Il voulait effleurer chaque parcelle de sa peau, la voir légèrement frissonner dans l'anticipation de ses caresses tactiles.

Elle était là, à demi-couché sur le lit attendant qu'il se déshabille mais Severus, ne songeait pas une seule seconde à se dévêtir. Il voulait couvrir son corps de baisers, respirer le parfum de chacun de ses pores, découvrir ses points G, voir son corps réagir à ses attentions. Il ne pensait qu'à elle.

Il se pencha vers elle, l'incitant par sa position à s'allonger complètement sur le lit, de sa main droite il effleurait la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, tentant de la faire glisser sans brusquerie tandis que sa bouche soufflait doucement au creux de son cou. Le dernier rempart qui préservait les seins d'Hermione, petit à petit cédait sous les assauts des doigts habiles de Severus. Lorsque sa poitrine fut révélée, il cessa ses caresses pour couvrir de baisers chaque mamelon, faisant frissonner sa belle qui émettait des petits grognements d'approbation. Il prit alors un des mamelons dans sa bouche en faisant de petits mouvements de succion et en s'amusant à l'enserrer de ses dents sans pour autant chercher à faire une marque, juste pour qu'elle sente qu'à cet instant, elle lui appartenait. Hermione, instinctivement, écarta un peu ses cuisses, heurtant la poitrine de Severus qui était de côté et émis un petit cri de douleur.

Elle se redressa et avec un petit sourire lubrique, elle lui dit :

"Severus, je crois bien que tu devrais te mettre dans une tenue plus confortable, extrêmement confortable si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je vais éteindre les lumières"

Severus se leva pour prendre sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet quand elle le retint d'une main et le força à s'installer de nouveau sur le lit. Elle était à demi-agenouillée sur le lit, lui faisant face. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, guettant chacune de ses réactions lorsqu'elle commença à le déboutonner. Elle pouvait percevoir sa gêne, cette envie de reculer qui se voyait à cette cambrure instinctive, ce sentiment de peur qui ombrait son regard. Elle le déboutonna lentement, le laissant s'habituer à son contact. Elle commença par le quatrième bouton, laissant les trois premiers fermés car Severus avait arrêté son action d'un mouvement brusque du poignet. Chaque fois qu'un morceau de chair se révélait à elle, elle le caressait avec son pouce et son index, comme si elle cherchait à apprivoiser cette peau qui semblait craindre les attentions bienveillantes. Elle quitta son regard pour se consacrer aux derniers boutons, juste en dessus de son bas-ventre. Severus au-dessus d'elle respirait rapidement. Elle défit le dernier bouton du bas, découvrant sa virilité tendue vers elle et encore dans l'écrin d'un tissu sombre. Elle effleura doucement cette partie intime et de nouveau se redressa pour finir de le déshabiller.

Lorsqu'elle commença à s'attaquer aux premiers boutons, Severus vaincu ferma les yeux. Elle acheva son déboutonnage, faisant glisser la volute de tissu sur ses hanches. Elle comprit pourquoi il ne souhaitait révéler son corps à la lumière, pourquoi il portait toujours des robes sévères avec un col montant. A la naissance de son cou, une cicatrice ou pour être plus précis une vilaine boursouflure, descendait d'une quinzaine de centimètres sur sa poitrine. Severus continuait à fermer les yeux, sur cette cicatrice il pouvait sentir les doigts de son aimée dessiner le contour. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché ainsi, il s'arrangeait toujours dans ces moments d'intimité pour cacher cette marque dans l'obscurité ou par un charme le dissimulant.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, il ne savait pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait la dégoûter de suite, de peur qu'un jour elle ne le quitte et qu'il ne puisse le supporter. Mais pensa-t-il avec ironie, c'était déjà trop tard, il était trop épris d'elle.

"Severus, ouvre les yeux. J'ai besoin de te voir"

Severus obéit. Etait-ce par courage ou simplement parce que sa voix était comme celle d'une sirène captivant et enivrante ? Il n'osait la regarder de peur de voir l'aversion dans les yeux et tenta de fixer son regard sur le tableau ancien accroché contre le mur, une nature morte sans grand intérêt. Hermione le prit par le menton et le força à le regarder en lui disant juste trois mots. Les seuls qui pouvaient le rassurer. Elle posa ses lèvres sur lui et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Lemon : pour le lire suivre le lien en enlevant les parenthèses

http:/bagin31(.)livejournal(.)com/21351(.)html

L'autre était celui que chacun, toute sa vie, avait recherché

(1) Un emprunt à Sybille Rembard, Primevère de printemps

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture :)<p>

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre, je serais contente d'avoir vos impressions. Je ne suis pas une speedy gonzales des réponses aux commentaires mais je réponds.

Les commentaires sont aussi possible sur mon live journal ;)


	4. chapitre 4 : J'ai embrassé l'ombre d'été

Oups avec plus de huit semaines de retard, voici le dernier chapitre. J'ai été obnubilé par ma petite vie et j'avoue une procrastination fort importante pour la publication. Aucun syndrome de page blanche, quelquefois (souvent) un manque de temps pour m'y mettre mais pour publier, il faudra que je me fasse un repère sur mon agenda ! Donc pardon pour ce très grand retard.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Miss Lillith Samael, Khalie, Bluplou et Mll Ellea d'vaoir pris la peine de me laisser de si gentils et encourageants commentaires. Je promets de répondre aux commentaires le plus tôt possible.

* * *

><p>J'ai embrassé l'ombre d'été (1)<p>

Parfois, lorsque l'astre du jour cédait sa place aux ténèbres, les fantômes du passé de Severus ne venaient point le tourmenter et il pouvait jouir d'un sommeil apaisé, presque serein si ce n'était ce rêve récurrent qui venait perturber la quiétude de ses nuits.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe, non pas celui défini par des murs ou des haies de verdures, mais celui crée par sa propre pensée comme ce voyageur qui doit traverser une forêt pour rejoindre la place d'un village où l'on aperçoit le clocher prédominant de l'église, la pointe est visible et telle une boussole, elle semble nous indiquer la direction. La ligne droite semble la plus efficiente, la plus rationnelle et pourtant on choisit de prendre le petit chemin de terre, crée par les multiples passages des vies.

Un labyrinthe cloisonné par l'esprit où il distinguait des silhouettes vagues, représentant des personnages marquants de sa vie qui tel le chat de Cheshire s'éclipsait, non pas avec un dernier sourire mais avec un regard qui s'accompagnait toujours d'un souvenir rattaché à cette ultime trace du passé. Lorsque Severus se rapprochait de la forme et l'effleurait, un florilège d'émotions venait comme une vague sur lui. Le regard acier de son père qui ne pouvait communiquer avec ce fils taciturne, effrayé par cette violence contenue qu'il pressentait dans chacun de ses regards, celui de Lucius qui par son attention à son égard lui avait donné l'opportunité de se sentir appartenir à une élite auquel il avait toujours aspiré, tout du moins dans son esprit. Le regard sanglant de Voldemort, porteur d'une puissance espérée et d'un chagrin éternel. Celui bienveillant et amical de Lily qui lui avait donné cette touche d'humanité qu'il tenta désespérément de cacher sous un masque de froideur et d'ironie sanglante. Le bleu de celui qui avait été source de ses tourments et aussi de sa rédemption et ces yeux marrons, insignifiants mais qui l'émouvaient à chaque fois qu'il les croisait, emplis d'un amour qu'il ne pensait pas avoir droit de mériter.

La sensation était étrange, toucher des chimères qui lui paraissaient à la fois si lointaine par l'évanescence de leur corps mais si proche par la myriades de sensations qu'elle provoquait en lui. Ce songe récurrent l'effrayait et le soulageait à la fois, comme si chaque réminiscence du passé lui permettait d'accepter la monotonie du présent tout en l'ancrant dans un passé dont il ne souhaitait pas ou ne voulait pas se défaire.

Il sentit un corps s'appuyer délicatement sur sa poitrine nue, son pyjama légèrement déboutonné laissait voir son corps malingre et aussi musclé, mais des muscles secs n'ayant pas l'attrait d'un corps construit dans le culte de soi mais par le dur labeur, l'apprentissage des techniques pour survivre en tant que Mangemort mais aussi en tant qu'espion. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un regard noisette, une figure juvénile et des boucles foncés encadrant l'ovale de son visage.

Que ces yeux l'exaspéraient, toujours demandeur d'une attention, d'un regard affectueux qu'il refusait de lui donner. Comment pouvait-on aimer un jour et haïr quelques secondes plus tard ? Il ne le savait pas, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Lily, même s'il avait cherché à minimiser cela en se tournant de manière active vers les Mangemorts, mais sa simple présence quotidienne à Elle lui était insupportable. Elle devenait responsable de tous ces maux, de toutes ses erreurs, de son mal être mais il la gardait près de lui, comme pour posséder devant lui sa propre croix, sa douleur quotidienne. D'un geste brusque mais sans aucune violence, il se leva projetant le corps féminin vers le mur, ou pour être plus précis contre l'amoncellement que formait les diverses couettes. Jamais il n'aurait pu user de la moindre violence contre elle, comme lui montrer la moindre affection. Ces deux sentiments ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer à son égard, seul un comportement d'indifférence permettait la cohabitation. Sur la table du petit salon, le petit déjeuner préparé par les elfes de maison attendait. Si pendant la semaine, il lui arrivait de ne pas manger pour augmenter sa mauvaise humeur, en particulier lorsqu'il avait comme élèves les Gryffondors ou les Pouffsouffles qu'il avait pris en grippe depuis leur victoire en finale de Quidditch privant sa maison de la Coupe depuis près de cinq ans, le week-end il aimait se substanter de façon correcte et même gourmande.

Sur un guéridon, un autre déjeuner attendait d'être englouti. Aucun des deux colocataires n'aurait songé à partager le moindre repas ensemble. Vivant sous le même toit, un mur crée par l'attitude de Severus proscrivait la moindre communication. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver à son égard, non pas de la haine car il lui était impossible de ressentir cela pour un membre de sa famille mais il lui fermait son cœur et refusait toute les marques d'affection qu'elle tentait vainement de lui donner.

En face de lui, sur la surface du meuble, où était enfermé à clé ses ingrédients et ses ouvrages les plus précieux, ne trônait qu'une seule photo, celle du jour de son mariage où malgré ses dents dont la blancheur laissait à désirer, son sourire était si éclatant que personne ne pouvait douter qu'il fut parmi le plus heureux de sa vie. Il regarda, un peu sur la gauche du buffet et poussa un grognement de frustration et de colère en voyant la page du calendrier, où était entouré en rouge, la date du jour. Il ne pouvait plus remettre à plus tard ce qu'il avait promis de faire. Severus sortit de sous sa robe un collier où était suspendu la clé du meuble, qu'il gardait précieusement contre son cœur comme le sésame d'un trésor précieux et l'enlevant de son cou, il introduisait la clé. Il prit un récipient, qu'il déposa avec délicatesse sur le dessus du meuble et les yeux humides il chercha un sac dans sa chambre pour emmener cet objet qui retenait toute son attention et sa délicatesse. Elle continuait à manger, ne posant aucune question. Elle savait que cela le mettrait en colère, sa seule présence l'insupportait, elle le ressentait bien mais où pouvait-elle aller ? Elle se contentait d'observer de loin cet objet si précieux pour lui. Chaque nuit, elle voyait Severus le sortir, religieusement et caresser avec amour les contours de ce trésor.

Severus sortit d'un pas leste de sa chambre, s'assura de l'étanchéité du récipient, l'entourant d'un tissu vaporeux blanc pour le protéger et avec précaution le mis dans sa besace. Il se retourna vers elle, sembla hésiter un instant et l'agrippa avec une certaine vigueur mais sans toutefois faire preuve de brutalité et transplana. Devant eux, la mer s'agitait en vagues successives et chaotiques dans un concert qui avait le don d'apaiser les âmes perdues, mais serait-ce suffisant pour lui ?

Severus s'assit sur la plage de Brighton. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. La dernière fois...leur première fois. Il contemplait cette mer, chargée de souvenirs à la fois si heureux et si douloureux en même temps. Avec délicatesse, il sortit l'objet du sac et après avoir posé le voile sur le sable, il mit dessus l'étui cinéraire et se recueillit. Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver la force d'accomplir cette tâche qu'il s'était promis de réaliser? Tant de fois, il avait renoncé sous de multiples prétextes fallacieux. Comment respecter une promesse donnée à une amante pleine de vie ? Comme il était dur pour lui de se séparer de ces quelques grammes d'elle, tout ce qui lui restait d'elle. Une ombre projetée devant ses yeux lui rappela sa présence. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même : il avait besoin d'un témoin pour avoir la force de le faire, de permettre à Hermione de voir enfin Brighton sous la saison estivale et de la laisser enfin partir.

Le soleil n'avait pas attendu que les deux protagonistes arrivent pour entamer son ascension matinale et seuls des fragments de nuances orangées témoignaient de la précocité de la journée. Severus enleva ses chaussures, les posa un peu en retrait derrière lui, croisant son regard sans lui prêter la moindre attention et il se leva lentement, prenant précautionneusement le cercueil cinéraire et s'avança dans l'eau. Chaque pas qu'il faisait devenait de plus en plus difficile, était-ce dû au poids de plus en plus pesant de sa robe ou à la tâche à accomplir ? Il prononça quelques mots inaudibles et tandis que sur son visage, des larmes coulaient en silence il déversa dans la mer la poussière de vie. Il voyait flotter dans les vagues les graines de son retour à la vie, sa mie, sa femme, celle qui lui avait donné son cœur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, se rémemorrant les quelques douces années passées en sa compagnie, seule une voix semblant sortir de nulle part, tant il s'étaient habitués à un silence mutuel, le tira de ses songes.

«C 'est pour que maman devienne une étoile ?» Severus la vit ou plutôt la regarda comme un être vivant, non pas un être transparent, un objet animé qu'il devait côtoyé depuis tant d'années. Il s'interrogeait sur le sens qu'elle donnait à cette phrase, elle était encore si petite, n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge de raison qui faisait en France, d'un enfant un roi. De son regard sombre, il tenta de lire en elle, non pas en usant de la Legimancie, un traitement trop abrasif pour une personne si jeune mais en essayant de lire dans chaque trait de son visage juvénile des indications pour lui permettre de comprendre le sens de cette phrase mais il arriva à l'amère constatation qu'il lui était impossible d'appréhender quoique ce soit dans ce visage, pourtant familier qui était devenu pour lui inconnu, tant il avait forgé au fil des ans une indifférence pour ne pas avoir à s'avouer qu'il haïssait sa fille.

Non pas que ce fut un sentiment constant, mais pendant quelques instants il s'était mis à détester de toute son âme cet enfant qu'il chérissait quelques minutes plus tôt. Une petite fille épanouie, qui s'avançait avec une certaine maladresse sur ses deux gambettes, heureuse d'avoir appris à se déplacer comme les grandes personnes. La démarche était hésitante mais elle avançait, poussant le gros ballon bariolé que papi et mamie lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt. Un portail en bois ancien dont la serrure rouillée céda sous le poids, quoique fort léger, du ballon et ce dernier entama une évasion vers le bitume de cette banlieue londonienne. Du haut de ses deux ans, elle clama son nom "bahon" pour le faire revenir à elle et avec candeur, sans que jamais elle ne songe le moindre du monde au danger qui pouvait la guetter, elle s'élança dans ce lieu inconnu dont ses parents lui interdisaient la moindre exploration sans leur compagnie. Pour la première fois, elle commença à courir. Comme il était plus facile de courir que de marcher ! Chaque pas en entraînait un autre sans aucune hésitation et le ballon récalcitrant fut enfin dans le bras de la petite fille. Toute son attention focalisée sur cet objet qui était redevenu sien, elle ne fit pas attention aux bruits environnants : un crissement de pneu qui dérape, un choc violent qui projette un corps et le cri d'effroi de sa mère. Tous ces sons, cependant peuplèrent ses cauchemars pendant de très nombreuses années. Une guerre contre le plus féroce des mages noirs n'avait pu mettre fin à la vie d'Hermione, un jeune dont les réflexes furent entachés par un abus de boissons alcoolisés fut fatal pour la jeune femme. Severus éperdu de douleur contempla le corps sans vie de son épouse, sur son visage il posa un multitude de baiser comme si le conte qu'elle lisait à leur fille puisse se réaliser :le prince charmant d'un baiser redonna vie à la belle princesse mais des lois immuables empêchent que les contes de fées puissent se réaliser et seul retentit le cri de rage et de désespoir de cet homme taciturne qui avait perdu celle qui lui avait appris la réciprocité de l'amour.

Il effleurait chaque courbe de son corps comme s'il voulait se souvenir tactilement d'elle, ses côtes et hanches brisées, sa blessure fatale à la tête d'où le fluide vital se déversait sous le sombre asphalte. Il voulait se souvenir de tout parce que ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve et bientôt il se réveillerait.

Mais le ballon bariolé qui continua son chemin jusqu'à ses pieds et les cris stridents de la mère d'Hermione lui rappelèrent ô combien ce cauchemar était réel. La peine fut remplacée par une colère sourde, inquiétante et il se précipita la baguette à la main pour occire cet humain responsable d'une peine incommensurable. Seul le bras de son beau-père retint le coup fatal "Non, ma fille n'aurait pas voulu cela, ne redeviens pas l'homme que tu étais avant qu'elle ne t'aime. Penses à Cassandra, elle a besoin d'un père"

Severus regarda sa fille, élément déclencheur et innocent de ce drame et prononça ses terribles mots, dictés par une douleur insoutenable "Je n'ai plus de fille" et il transplana dans les lieux les plus inhospitaliers qu'il puisse connaitre que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou dans le monde Moldu. Il gravit l'Himalaya par le côté le plus abrupt, le plus difficile, chaque foulée écrasant sa poitrine, il revint à Azkaban pour que chaque pierre lui rappelle ses mauvais choix, il s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite vers des lieux que même Hagrid n'aurait songé à aller sans la protection des Centaures ou d'autres créatures forestières. Mais aucun lieu ne lui apporta le repos éternel ou le soulagement à son âme tourmentée. Plusieurs mois après, il revint. Sa fille se précipita vers lui, il la repoussa pour la première fois et se contenta de prendre fermement sa main pour transplaner avec elle sans aucun mot pour ceux qui étaient devenus par alliance sa famille.

Pendant près de quatre ans, Severus redevint le professeur craint et honni de Poudlard, lui qui pendant quelques années avait su profiter de ce bonheur marital dont jamais auparavant,il n'aurait songé à imaginer comme possible se renferma sur lui-même, revêtu sa carapace, celle qu'il avait crée pour devenir l'espion de l'Ordre, pour assouvir sa vengeance. Celui qui aurait pu profiter de sa notoriété, de cette aura de respect qui l'entoura à la fin de la guerre redevint un homme taciturne, cruel avec ses remarques sur les élèves. Il devint craint autant des élèves de sa Maison que ceux des Maisons qui habituellement redoutaient sa colère sourde et ses remarques assassines lors des cours. Paradoxalement, les élèves allaient d'un pas trainant à ses cours mais les plus âgés voulaient voir cet héros de guerre et subissaient sans sourciller ses remarques les plus acerbes. Severus ne pouvait même pas avoir la satisfaction de voir dans le regard de ses élèves la crainte lui donnant temporairement l'illusion d'une autorité, d'une distanciation qui lui permettait de se prémunir du moindre sentiment, de se créer une armure lui permettant de se protéger du monde extérieur et des sentiments qu'il pourrait éprouver.

Sa fille, Cassandra qui avait fait ses premiers pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, échappant à la vigilance de ses parents surprit les élèves, déconcertés par la présence de cette petite fille aux cheveux bouclés et bruns, resta la plupart du temps dans les appartements de Severus.

Il ne songeait pas le moindre du monde à la cacher intentionnellement, elle faisait partie d'un passé qu'il refusait de reconnaitre tant les blessures de la perte d'Hermione le touchait et marquait en son cœur des stigmates plus profonds que ne le serait jamais sa Marque des ténèbres. L'allégeance à Voldemort avait été à la fois sa première décision d'adulte et son combat contre la Marque avait été sa première décision d'homme.

Apprendre à aimer Hermione et accepter cet amour fut la première fois où il abandonna toute rationalité, toute volonté de contrôler l'univers qui l'entourait pour accepter les ressacs de la vie. Les professeurs qui avaient connu le couple heureux qu'ils formaient, éprouvaient un chagrin, teinté de pitié en voyant cette image de bonheur se fissurer pour ne devenir qu'un simple souvenir à leur mémoire. Ils tentèrent de renouer des liens avec Severus qui les repoussa avec la seule arme dont il disposait : le mépris teinté d'ironie et un sarcasme qui révélait les failles de son interlocuteur en ravivant ses blessures le plus intimes. La plupart se contentèrent de simples rapports distants, mais certains comme la Directrice et certains professeurs continuèrent à le visiter et surtout à donner à la petite Cassandra, le sentiment d'être, pour quelques minutes, une personne entière mais surtout de ne plus être transparente comme elle l'était devant son père. Comme les autres, Cassandra renonça à l'amour de Severus ou pour être plus précis pour décrire son sentiment complexe à son égard, elle accepta l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être aimé de son père car elle ne le méritait pas, elle devait être un enfant si ignoble que sa seule famille ne supportait pas sa présence.

Trop jeune pour avoir un souvenir précis de ses jeunes années, elle avait oublié la tendresse de ses parents. Parfois, la nuit elle entendait une berceuse chantonnée par une voix douce qui la berçait et l'apaiser et cette voix rauque un peu fausse qui l'accompagnait en fin de cette chanson. Souvent elle entendait des cris, un hurlement et cette voix douce remplie d'effroi qui se taisait éternellement. Elle accepta ce mésamour, apprit à reporter son affection sur les elfes de maison qui venaient lui tenir compagnie, lui racontant les aventures du trio et de cette Hermione qui fut sa mère. Ils la bercèrent de contes et d'histoires que quelques années plus tard, une romancière désargentée retranscrit sous sa plume et permit ainsi à de nombreux lecteurs de s'évader vers un monde soit-disant imaginaire.

Les grains de sable chatouillaient ses pieds, fragments de rochers érodés par le flot des vagues pour devenir au fil des millénaires des particules si fines qui s'écoulent lentement entre les doigts et symbolise le temps qui passe. Cet instant fugace où son père la regarda, accéléra son cœur. Elle comprenait qu'il attendait des explications mais que lui dire ? Peux-t-on trouver les mots adéquats à cet âge si juvénile, ceux qui expliquent, détruisent un mur et libèrent ? Cassandra enfin s'exprima avec les mots de son âge, son vocabulaire restreint mais suffisant pour qu'enfin Severus comprit sa fille.

« Les vagues, elles entraînent maman vers la-bas au fond, là où la mer rejoint le ciel...et elle deviendra enfin une étoile »

Severus regarda perplexe sa fille, il comprenait cette notion d'horizon mais comment pouvait-elle passer à cette idée d'étoile, ce simple mot avait éveillé en lui ses sentiments envers Hermione, cette impression d'avoir côtoyé une étoile flamboyante éphémère qui avait réchauffé son cœur d'enfant et glacé son sang d'adulte et cette élève si surprenante, à la fois si brillante et si fade à son regard professoral et tel le berger perdu, il avait retrouvé son chemin vers la vie, en contemplant et observant l'étoile qu'elle était devenu pour lui.

« C'est Sinistra qui m'a dit que les étoiles étaient composées de fragments, de poussières et que souvent dans les mythes humains, les héros devenaient des étoiles et même des constellation. Maman était bien un héros ?

— Une héroïne en fait, mais je crois que tu as raison, Hermione...ta mère ne peut devenir que ce qu'elle était déjà vivante. »

Severus l'observa et se rendit compte pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses saisons qu'elle était la fille d'Hermione, le fruit de leur ébats charnels, un enfant de l'amour. Elle avait la couleur sombre de son père et les boucles désordonnées de sa mère, ainsi que son nez, heureusement pensa-t-il furtivement mais ce ne fut pas simplement la simple constatation de leurs ressemblances qui le troubla mais ce sentiment de retrouver pour la première fois un être aimé qu'il avait délaissé pendant tant de temps. En lui rappelant d'où elle venait, Cassandra lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas nier ce sentiment fugace de haine qui l'avait assaillait juste après l'accident même s'il se rendait compte que cette haine était tourné vers le monde entier et lui même : ses tentatives avortées de connaitre un sort funeste témoignait bien de son ressentiment. Il avait accepté de survivre dans ce monde mais avait oublié son amour pour Cassandra, ou peut-être avait-il seulement craint d'éprouver de nouveau un sentiment d'amour, même paternel. Il la voyait et devant ses yeux se superposait les images d'elle encore bébé, le fixant de son regard noisette, gazouillant à ses grimaces, sa propre chair qui grandissait, prononça son premier mot "aha" qui ne pouvait être que Papa, bien qu'Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'éperdu de sa fille il entendait des mots qui n'existaient pas, il en avait cure.

C'était sa fille à lui, son bébé. Il se détourna quelques instants vers l'immensité bleuté comme pour demander à Hermione de lui donner la force de renouer avec sa fille, parce qu'aussitôt qu'il se rémemora ses sentiments envers elle, il voulut retrouver son amour. Lui qui avait érigé une armure pour se protéger de ce sentiment si gentillet qui fragilise les cœurs et les âmes en s'évaporant au gré des aléas malheureux de la vie voulait redevenir ce colosse aux pieds d'argiles, celui dont le cœur battait au gré de ces petits instants de la vie quotidienne, celui d'un sourire échangé, d'une fillette s'avançant en dandinant vers son père pour la première fois. Mais comment effacer tant d'années d'indifférence ? Il se souvint enfin qu'en acceptant de se dévoiler, de mettre à nue ses faiblesses, il avait enfin pu gagner définitivement le cœur d'Hermione. Devait-il accepter de descendre du piédestal paternel pour redevenir un homme ? Mais pouvait-il prétendre encore au rôle de père, bien sûr il avait veillé à ce qu'elle reçoive une nourriture adéquate, il surveillait sa santé et laissait les autres professeurs la visiter pour éveiller son esprit mais il ne la regardait pas, l'ignorait comme si une seule interaction avec elle pourrait détruire la carapace qu'il s'était forgé.

La voix un peu pâteuse, Severus entama son récit. Après quelques instants d'hésitation sur les premiers mots à prononcer, il décida de commencer par le début, non pas sa relation avec Hermione mais raconter quelle femme elle était et son récit débuta par la première fois où il avait rencontré Hermione. Sans aucune concession il avoua son aversion pour Harry et ses amis, son exaspération à la voir lever inexorablement la main pour répondre à ses cours et gagner des points pour sa maison. Mais aussi une pointe d'admiration pour ses talents de sorcière à un si jeune âge, même si sous la torture, jamais il n'aurait voulu le reconnaitre. Il lui parla de l'adolescente, plongée dans les bouquins, ne respectant les règlements que jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de les contourner ou même de les abolir pour des causes qu'elle estimait supérieures, toujours entraidant ses amis et à la fois si courageuse et si déterminée.

Il lui conta aussi son désespoir, la vie qui s'enfuyait peu à peu d'elle et son long retour vers un monde où elle fut privée de son meilleur ami et premier amour. Il avoua ses sentiments pour elle, ses doutes et ses craintes face à un amour imprévu et ce bonheur qui lentement se construisit entre eux. Ses grands moments de bonheur et de fierté comme lors de la cérémonie de mariage et la naissance de cette petite fille, furent contés avec des trémolos d'émotions et de regret dans la voix.

Cassandra écouta attentivement son père qui s'adressait à elle pour la première fois et si au début il chercha un vocabulaire le plus simple possible afin d'être compréhensible, au fur à mesure de son récit elle comprit que certains mots, certains locutions restaient inconnus pour elle et elle se focalisa alors sur les expressions de son visage, l'animation qui transformait l'homme taciturne et froid en être vivant, presque accessible. De son long récit, elle ne retint que quelques bribes mais elles se gravèrent en elle comme sur un parchemin : sa mère avait su gagner le cœur de son père et celui-ci l'avait aimé, elle, au moins pendant quelques minutes.

Tandis que la foule, peu à peu, envahissait la plage, un père et sa fille, le regard en direction de l'horizon, pour la première fois ressentaient non pas le silence comme pesant, comme une barrière invisible mais une sorte de communion. Les murmures et échos de la foule, qui tel un tourbillon les ramenèrent vers une réalité auquel aucune d'eux n'aspirait. Severus prit la main de sa fille. Mais le contact fut si inhabituel, si brûlant qu'instinctivement, Cassandra retira la main sous le regard chagriné de son père. On ne peut pas en quelques instants effacer des années de mésamour par quelques mots et gestes d'affection. Elle voulait bien sûr être aimé de son père mais aussi se protéger d'un revirement possible de sa part. Instinctivement comme lui, elle accordait difficilement sa confiance.

Pendant de nombreuses années, le père et la fille apprirent à s'apprivoiser. Chaque pas vers sa fille s'accompagnait d'un mouvement de recul de sa part, comme si elle refusait de lui donner la satisfaction d'une affection refusée pendant de si nombreuses années. Severus comprit qu'il devrait apprendre à connaitre sa fille pour apprendre à bien l'aimer, elle respectait son autorité mais n'acceptait pas ses tentatives maladroite pour gagner son amour. Il chercha à la connaitre, questionnant habilement ses collègues pour obtenir des informations sur la fillette qu'elle était. Il fut un peu surpris de l'affection qu'elle éprouvait envers les elfes de maison, mais veilla à ce que chacun reçu le traitement le plus respectueux et la manière dont il punit ce groupe d'élève qui avait pris un elfe pour expérimenter des sorts de métamorphose convainquit tout le monde de ne jamais "utiliser" un elfe de maison, tout du moins dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Il eut de longue discussions avec Minerva, la Directrice qui comprit son désir de renouer avec sa fille sans qu'il eut besoin de s'exprimer. Le fauteuil de directeur donnait-il le don de prescience et de sagesse ? Elle fut pour lui une conseillère avisée qui l'aida peu à peu à comprendre son enfant et son désir d'être aimé par elle se transforma en un sentiment de fierté et d'amour qui ne demandait aucune réciprocité et peut-être ce fut pour cette raison que peu à peu il prit place dans la vie de Cassandra.

En cette nouvelle année, Severus assuma encore ses fonctions de Directeur-adjoint et posa le Choixpeau sur les têtes encore juvéniles avec un désintérêt certain. Pourtant lorsque les premiers enfants à l'initiale de R vinrent à se poser sur le fauteuil, il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, si bien que sa main droite trembla légèrement lorsqu'il vint poser le Choixpeau sur la tête de sa fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et attendit le jugement de l'artefact. Elle craignait de décevoir son père mais ne voulait en aucun cas influencer l'objet en lui énonçant sa préférence. Et lorsqu'enfin, elle rejoignit la Maison Rouge et Or, elle évita de regarder son père pour ne pas voir en lui la moindre déception.

A la fin du repas, Severus se rapprocha de la table des Gryffondors. Juste à ce moment le métamorphe Teddy Lupin questionnait Cassandra sur ses possibles liens de parenté avec le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire quand elle affirma avec fierté que c'était son père, surprenant ainsi toute la tablée. Reprenant tout son sérieux et sa figure à la limite patibulaire, de sa voix à la fois mielleuse et sournoise, il se mit devant sa fille et tandis que tous les Gryffondors retenaient leur souffle, il se contenta de dire

"Mademoiselle Rogue, j'ose espérer que vous redorerez un peu le blason de cette maison de votre intelligence et Merlin sait qu'elle en a besoin. Mais n'oubliez pas que la Coupe des Quatre maison est parfaitement à sa place dans mon bureau"

Les Gryffondors médusés avaient assisté à cet échange et découvrirent un professeur Rogue, susceptible de faire preuve d'un certain humour et surtout il ne semblait pas être mécontent de voir sa fille devenir une Gryffondor.

Quelques heures après l'heure du coucher, Severus se glissa dans une pièce voisine de celle du bureau de la Directrice et sur la table, prit une photo. Une tradition, ignorée de tous excepté du Directeur et du Sous-Directeur, voulait qu'un elfe de maison à chaque rentrée prenne en photo les élèves au moment où le Choixpeau, complice esquissait un petite mouvement bref de sa pointe et clamait à tous l'appartenance à la nouvelle Maison. Sur chaque photographie on voyait progressivement les liserés des tenues de sorcier prendre les couleurs propres à chaque maison et un discret blason se dessiner sur leur poitrine. Severus prit la photo de sa fille, la dupliqua et après réflexion la copia encore et mit cette dernière dans une poche de sa robe. Dans une enveloppe, accompagné d'une seule question il mit la photo et l'adressa aux Granger.

De retour dans ses appartements, trop calme à son goût, il éprouva une sensation de nostalgie à l'idée de ne plus partager ses repas avec son enfant si ce n'était lors des vacances. Une page se tournait et il redoutait d'avance la perspective de voir sa fille grandir trop vite, tomber un jour amoureuse et le quitter. Pourvu qu'elle n'épouse point un Weasley ou pire un enfant Potter, se disait-il bien qu'il pressentait que cette petite aversion était due plus à un sentiment de jalousie qu'autre chose.

Pendant quelques minutes, il éprouva ce sentiment de solitude que ressentent les parents lorsqu'ils voient leurs enfants quitter le nid et il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour tenter de calmer, par il ne savait quel moyen, ce désarroi. La porte fermée, il eut la surprise d'entendre une voix qui peuplait encore ses rêves le saluer. Minerva avait jugé que Severus était enfin prêt à avoir le tableau d'Hermione dans ses appartements privés et lui avait ainsi préparé cette surprise.

Le temps du chagrin et de l'amertume n'était plus.

C'était un homme qui peu à peu avait appris à apprécier les instants de bonheur révolus et savourer ceux qui viendraient. Un hibou vint frapper à sa fenêtre et déposa la réponse attendue : " Avec plaisir, nous serons heureux de vous accueillir pour les vacances de Noël " et tenant toujours le mot entre les mains, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et contempla le portrait de son épouse en silence. Après tous les tourments de sa vie, ce sentiment de félicité qui envahissait son cœur, il voulait le garder pour longtemps.

(1) Arthur Rimbaud, Aube

* * *

><p>Note de fin : J'ai incorporé à cette histoire, dans chaque chapitre un indice pour un auteur et une œuvre en particulier. Celui ou celle qui trouvera la réponse ainsi que l'explication aura un OS de son choix (ou drabble thématiques). Je ne donnerais la réponse qu'en MP et un seul OS par site de publication.<p>

Comptez quatre mois pour être sûr(e) d'avoir les drabbles ou l'OS, je préfère être large dans les délais, on ne sait jamais si on me propose l'amour fou de Mme Pince et de Gilderoy. Que ce genre d'exemple ne vous donne pas des idées nanméo !

Merci de votre lecture et de votre soutien.


End file.
